Rose Picking
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: After the demon tournament, life finally seems to have returned to normal for Shuuichi Minamino. Normal. School work, family life and absolutely no demons. Wait... do transfer students have tails?
1. Transfer

_Odd…_ Kurama thought to himself, folding his hands neatly in front of him and allowing his propped up elbows to hold the weight of his head that he'd rested daintily atop said digits. His sculpted eyebrows furrowed as many thoughts went whizzing through the mechanical cogs that whirled beneath his skull, a modern wonder any educator would lavish over.

It indeed was odd for him to see such a sight. Through all his memories, both the ones he, Shuuichi, created and his former and more well known past, Kurama, created could not seem to recall a single incident when a woman had blatantly turned down an opportunity to be fawned over. It was disturbing that centuries of such reliable logic could be shooed away like a pesky fly in mere seconds. It was even more disturbing that, unintentionally, the same creature that disrupted such logic would unintentionally break another ultimatum that Shuuichi had deduced; there wasn't one iota of interest in a transfer student. They were the same as the whole lot of children in High School; the only curiosity was that they'd been somewhere the others hadn't and knew things the others didn't. The fifteen minutes of fame the transfer student was bound to receive would calm in a matter of days and the school would return to normal once they'd been assimilated into their proper clique. Transfer students and a womans need to be beautiful, both relatively simply, unchanging topics, shattered one rainy Monday afternoon…

"Shuuichi!" Kurama remembered turning around at his human alias just as his mother burst out into the rain holding a small, black pouch. "Shuuichi, don't forget your umbrella!!"

"Thank you mother but, please, you didn't have to run out here." Kurama sighed and took the package carefully. His only answer was a small smile and a quick hug before both Shiori and he muttered an, 'I love you' after which his mother had run back into the house, attempting to shield herself from the rain, leaving her son to figure out the umbrella and continue on his way to school. The kitsune took his sweet time gingerly picking his way around puddles and tracing a delicate hand round eager flower buds anticipating the sweet moment where the soggy nutrients in the earth could fill their starved stomachs. It wasn't a particularly long walk, made to seem all the shorter without the ridiculous gaggle of girls waiting to assault him at the ornate, stone entrance to Meioh Private Academy. Sometimes Kurama would wonder to himself, as in his own thoughts he didn't need to worry about appearances and manners, how such a group of one-track minded bimbos could even get in to such a prestigious academy. Indeed, there were days when he wondered if only the males were properly tested where the females entered depending on the grades their bodies received, as every female at the school seemed to have her own quality of attractiveness and an obsession for him that he found repelling. It was such prejudices that naturally drew him towards girls who _didn't_ seem to like him because he wanted someone who would eventually fall for his mind or personality. This was an exceptionally feminine thought compared to his former life's opinion, which would have been to 'screw them all'. However, Shuuichi wasn't that kind of person and since Kurama was now only a remnant in his memories, Shuuichi had full control; especially since the last school break in which he'd promised himself never to go back to Yoko and to live his life as Minamino Shuuichi. His closest friends, former detective Urameshi Yuusuke, Kuwabara Kuzuma and Hiei still called him 'Kurama' however which he'd finally just taken as an annoying pet name. Busied with these thoughts, Kurama was slow to realize that he wasn't the only person in the school lot and it wasn't until he'd collided with the other occupant, presumably in a rush as they'd run into him and fallen onto their back with a messy splash into a particularly deep looking puddle, that he fully cognizant of this.

"Aw no!!" A splotch of water blocked Kurama's vision shortly but he could distinguish from the distressed voice it was female. It was in this gesture, he had unintentionally stumbled upon the new student. He learned this after muttering an insincere, yet polite apology to the girl who he still couldn't see as he fought with his deep velveteen red locks. If he hadn't gotten soaked, it would've been easy to apologies to her, mentally rank her and help her up, but his umbrella had flown from his hands in the impact and all he knew was that the girl had shouted, "Fuck you asshole! Today's my first day!" before disappearing inside the building. Kurama sighed to himself and tried to force the crude label 'bitch' from his mind. Wasn't it she who'd run into him? Why had he been the one to apologies and, worse, be thrown aside? Still, it was a breath of fresh air that she hadn't fawned over him and his hairy predicament that, since it was now under control, was no longer prudent to think about lest he be late to class. _Oh… but I suppose I have no choice in my arrival's fashion…_This thought made itself known as he stepped in the door and became cognizant of his dripping form. "I suppose I'll need to borrow a uniform…" He sighed and went to the office to check what extras were left. Only two small female uniforms were left so, grabbing a towel, Kurama decided on going to class as is after about two minutes of vigorous drying. He hurriedly rushed in the back door of the class room just as the second bell rang, hoping to draw less attention as he discreetly slipped into his seat at the very back of the classroom near a window. The teacher was talking about a new arrival and Kurama wondered if it could be the unseen girl.

"Now class lets all be nice to our newest student-" "Deburi Leiko. And I'll tell you up front that if any of you get fresh with me and give me some crap nickname or honorific I will break your fingers. You can cut the polite crap and go by what you like saying better, I don't care so long as you use my first or last name." The girl crossed her arms across an ample chest and raised a silver eyebrow, staring dubiously around the room with golden eyes. _Arrogant devil indeed…*(_1)

"Alright then…" Sensei seemed slightly dishelmed by Leiko's demeanor, as would Kurama has he been in her place. What was peculiar about this particular ivory haired, brazen eyed beauty wasn't the taunt, mocking curve of lip or the golden hue of skin or even the stature for her sex, which was abnormally tall, but rather the way she chose to dress. "Questions?" _I have many… _Kurama thought, neatly folding his hands in front of him to create a resting place for his chin. A gangly, raven haired boy he recognized as Koybo-kun raised his hand and asked, "Why are you wearing the _boy's_ uniform?" _My sentiments exactly._

"Why are you a sexist asshole?" Leiko shot back, clearly not concerned with making friends, "Just 'cause I'm a woman I have to show off my ass in those tiny skirts and let my breasts burst all the buttons off my blouse for your juvenile amusement? No thank you. Have you _seen_ the sizes the girl's uniforms come in? I'd never fit." She finished the statement so matter of factly that several girls rallied in agreement to both the sizing and the sexist design of it and embarrassing poor Koybo into putting his hand down and hanging his head in embarrassment. Funny because Kurama distinctly seemed to remember several girls telling him that they came to thins particular school because of the cute uniforms, though he did agree that Leiko wouldn't fit in the girl's uniform. Currently wearing the purple uniform of the boys in a size similar to his, she had already maxed out the cloth's flexibility with her sizable chest. If she just barely fit the largest male uniform, Kurama sincerely doubt she'd fit the tiny proportions of a Japanese girl's uniform.

"Any more stupid question?" Leiko gestured vaguely looking like she'd rather just walk right out the door than spend one more minutes being a form of entertainment for my classmates.

"I have one!" Yet another male, Sasuke, if Kurama remembered correctly, who was the 'class clown' raised a hand. "What's up with that stupid hat?" _Yet another interesting question_. Atop of the cropped boy cut hair, Leiko had shoved a purple beanie that announced '_Bad Boy_' in white and plastered her bangs against her face and partially in her eyes.

"Ever hear of lice, country boy?" She responded with a malicious grin that elicited a quick grin from Kurama who found the question interesting yet ridiculous - it was pouring outside, cold and hats were regulation as long as not offensive or distracting (which they usually were so no one really bothered) so why not were a hat? However, Sensei, alarmed with her hint at any sort of infestation, jumped in to clarify.

"She's merely kidding. Leiko has a special disorder in which she can't properly keep her body heated. The hat keeps the heat in and it's another reason why she's wearing the boy's uniform, she has to stay covered to prevent hypothermia. As such, she will also wear the boys uniform in P.E. but, never the less, I expect you to treat her no different than your fellow classmates."

"That's terrible advice sensei, this is _High School_, everyone treats everyone else as crap to make puberty seem less terrible and to puff up their egos." Leiko rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head. As Sensei scolded her for such a rude comment (which she refused to apologize for telling 'the truth') Sasuke whispered to another boy, "Aw man. She's not gunna wear the girl's P.E. clothes? With jugs like those it would've been so sweet t- AGH!" Just then, a piece of chalk went whizzing into the side of his head with enough force to knock Sasuke from his chair. Several people turned to stare blankly as he scrambled back into his seat, blushing madly. An inkling of mischievous energy led Kurama to believe Leiko was to blame but the sensei, clearly done with the introduction(and quiet possibly had heard Sasuke's comment) decided to reinstate authority and said, "If anyone else has any questions for Leiko, you may ask her at break. For now, please open up to pg 79 in your textbooks. Leiko, please sit next to Shuuichi-kun."

Kurama cringed at the thought of such a loud, crude woman being his neighbor and hesitantly raised his hand when Leiko demanded who 'the fuck' he was. Then, to his mortification, she made a comment on her way to her seat that she wasn't the only _girl_ wearing a boy's uniform. Several people snickered but, just as he was about to correct her, she corrected herself as she got closer without even a glance in his direction. "Looks like you're really are a boy…" She murmured lazily and plopped down in her seat. While Kurama was glad that no one chose to comment on this and let the incident fade, he was confused as to how she could suddenly and so surely change her mind without looking at him. Did she merely say it to spite him? Kurama sent a furtive glance over to her and found that she'd spun her chair around and straddled it. If that wasn't peculiar enough behavior, while her body faced the teacher, she didn't bother to get out her textbook and instead was staring intently at the fox demon.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked nervously after a minute had passed and he could no longer bear her staring at him. Leiko said nothing but turned to her desk, pulled out a notebook and wrote something down. She was so absorbed in whatever she was writing (probably in large messy script as she's been turning the page this way and that) that she didn't notice when the teacher called upon her.

"Leiko." Sensei's voice was strict and firm. The new student's head shot up and she raised an eyebrow in question. "Please translate the text on pg 80."

Apparently Leiko hadn't been aware that they'd finished page seventy nine and Kurama found himself letting out a bored sigh as he mentally ticked the girl off as another none too bright tough guy. It was this assumption that startled Kurama when Leiko actually stood up, swiped his book off his desk and cleared her throat. "So, what, just read the English words or read each sentence in my head and then say it in Japanese?" "_Translate._" The teacher pushed, obviously suggesting the latter. Leiko shrugged and Kurama found himself slouching in disinterest as she was most likely to make a fool of herself.

"Alright then, '_I'm Nobody!'_" Leiko's voice held a surprising distinction from her speaking voice as she lapsed into the poem, in which she seemed to argue with an invisible force. " '_Who are you?'_" Leiko paused and looked blankly forward at an unseen figure and hesitantly continued, "'_Are you- Nobody- too?'_" She continued with a gay enthusiasm that shocked Kurama. "'_Then there's a pair of us! –Don't tell!!- They'd advertise - you know!'_" She sighed, "_'How dreary –to be- Somebody! How public – like a Frog – To tell one's name – the livelong June – To an admiring bog!'_" Leiko looked up from the book once she finished and said negatively, "I hate Dickenson." She then tossed the book back onto Kurama's desk and sat down, leaving the class in awe at the little performance. A pause- and then- slowly, Sensei began to clap before the class politely followed suite. "Well, well! I had no idea we had a performer in class!" Despite her rude behavior, Sensei seemed to be in awe when the transfer student replied, "Well duh, it's my job." Leiko's tone was so bland that, for the life of him, Kurama couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not before the teacher, blowing over the comment, started an excited lecture on Leiko's model of how students should read. Apparently, Leiko had been passionate and inspiring even though she hated the material; _I'm Nobody, Who Are You? _by Emily Dickenson. Kurama had already known this but was surprised to find that Leiko did too as the textbook didn't say which poems or by whom were to be translated. This however, couldn't hold a candle to how intrigued he'd suddenly become with the supposedly uninteresting new student, as he doubted he himself could not only translate a page so quickly but to put so much emotion as if he'd been reading plain Japanese. This Leiko person was quickly becoming an interest but, when morning break rolled around, he was too dignified to join in the mob gathered around her desk, content with eavesdropping at his front row seat. _Perhaps it wasn't so unfortunate she sat next to me…_

"I gotta know! Your hair- it's dyed right?" One of the many girls asked but Leiko only shrugged and replied elusively, "Does it look like a natural color?" _Yes. For any number of demons…_Kurama found himself thinking.

"So your cold thing, you can still do swimming in spring right?" This question caught many of the boy's attention, shaming Kurama in being counted in the group 'teenage boys'. Again, Leiko's answer was evasive. "Do I _look_ like the athletic type?" As a matter of fact, Leiko looked _very_ athletic. She was lean and tall with long, strong looking legs. She possessed a lithe, dancer like movement in walking and, beneath the cloth; it was easy to tell she was well toned. Perplexed, the boy who had questioned her hesitantly said, "Yeah?" to which she gave a brief, almost belittling smile.

"What about hobbies? Are you gonna join a club?" Again, she replied in a way that gave nearly no information about herself, "I have many hobbies and I'll think about it."

"Are you incapable of giving a straight answer?" One annoyed boy shot at her and she was quick to respond, "Depends on what you consider a straight answer, bozu." _Touché… _Kurama thought, suppressing a grin and finding that, while highly amusing, Leiko's answers left his mind reeling with questions. It was annoying to him that he could find a transfer student so entrancing but at the same time felt himself getting just as excited as the other students. _I really am just a child…_

Despite her dodgy answers, Kurama's classmates continued to pelt Leiko with questions, seemingly more interested with every answer they got and soon found that the simpler and less the question's answer gave away about her, the straighter her answers seemed to be. Kurama deemed her a very secretive, possibly mistrusting individual from this.

"Favorite color. What's your favorite color?" "I like many."

"Ok, how about drink? Favorite drink?" "Milk." "Why milk?" "I like milk, stupid."

"Would you wear a dress, a long one of course, for the Drama Club's play?" "Considering, but don't count on it."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" "You're pretty messed up and yes, her name was 'Barbie'." Unintentionally, Leiko had eased tension by making the class laugh.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" "I'm bisexual so a better question is am I _single_." "…That's hott…" Another boy interjected before the first shoved him away and reformed his question to, "Well, _are_ you single?" and was brutally crushed with the response, "Not for you honey."

"What's your bra size." "Large enough to make shopping a pain in the ass."

"How about favorite food." "We're in Japan so, go figure, fish."

"What type." "…" Leiko seemed to ponder it for a moment and Kurama though it amusing that, of all questions, this was the one she took seriously. After a minute she said, slowly, "Probably tuna… blue fin…" She quickly added, "Of course fish is fish."

"So you like sushi then?" "Do I have to use chopsticks?" "Uh… no?" "Then yes, I like sushi."

"Weather, favorite type of weather?" "Cool and stormy."

"Um… I thought you had a heat disorder?" "And this means I can't enjoy storms?" "Nevermind…"

"Hey, why'd you transfer in now? What do your parents do?" "My… parents?" Kurama thought he caught a flicker a hesitation, almost resentment, when she said this. Now he was intrigued, was she not on good setting with her parents?

"Alright class, enough." Sensei clapped her hands to signal that morning break was over and that second period was starting. At Meioh High School, each grade of students divided into five letter categories starting from 1A and ending on 3E. It wasn't until third year in which the letters meant anything, at that time class 3A would hold the very best students and 3E the very worst, but the number represented the year. As a second year (junior), Kurama had homeroom for the first two periods each day but the teacher was lenient enough to split the time in half with a quick break in between the periods so it didn't feel endless. The first half of class was devoted to English and the second half to P.E. Some students were lucky enough to have gym as last period and Kurama wished that, if he had to take it, it be during a period he could ditch. Unfortunately for him, the joint homeroom meant there was no way he could ditch without missing English and he just couldn't afford that so instead, he was subject to dumbing back his physical prowess to 'average' every day.

It wasn't until he was dressed in his gym clothes and on the field that he noticed that Leiko wasn't on the field. In fact, she didn't appear until at least twenty minutes into the period. Kurama only knew of her tardiness because the teacher, annoyed, started chewing her out about how important it was to be on time and that she'd only overlook it because Leiko was new. After hearing this, Kurama was admittedly curious. After all, the locker rooms were right next to each other and the whole class had gone together, so how had she been so late?

Leiko went over to join the other girls, dressed comfortably in sweat pants and jacket while the others shivered in bloomers. One of the girls, presumably a leader of one of several 'packs', approached her. Kurama found himself focusing a small portion of demonic energy in his ear to hear their conversation.

"Geez you, why were you so late?" Kurama strained his ears to hear the other girl ask Leiko the million-dollar question. He thought she cast him a suspicious glance before answering, cool as ice, "I was changing."

"I didn't see you in the changing room." Now Kurama recognized the challenger, it was the class president, no wonder she was so nosy. Kurama blushed slightly at this notion when he realized he wasn't one to talk. He almost forced himself to focus on his stretches when Leiko chuckled a pleasantly mocking tune that made the class president blanch and demand what could possibly be funny about a truancy. "Heh. You wouldn't get it but I prefer to change alone." Something about the way Leiko answered seemed condescending and arrogant.

"Why you! And just why wouldn't I get it?! Because I'm not a delinquent like you?" The girl tossed back her brown hair and stuck her hands on her hips. Two other girls appeared at her side and sneered.

"Ah high school." Leiko chuckled, "A single tardy and I'm a delinquent? Cut me a break, I got lost, this is one big ass school." She shrugged nonchalantly and continued, "I say you wouldn't get it because you don't seem to have much here." Kurama could feel his head sneaking up to see just what 'here' Leiko what talking about. His jaw dropped. Leiko had just placed her hand on the class representative's nearly flat chest and patted the area, musing, "Yeah, you defiantly wouldn't get it." Before walking away to start her jog leaving the president and her lackeys speechless.

It was in this peculiar way that Leiko spent the remainder of her day gaining enemies in students and teachers alike. To Kurama, it most certainly seemed like she wasn't too concerned with appearances and even tried to isolate herself. A very small handful of people actually seemed to have taken a likening to her, but anyone who approached Leiko after the designated question asking time were shot down in a cold, heartless and humiliating fashion. All the more reason that Kurama, despite having every class with her, didn't make a single move to talk to the girl. Still, his curiosity burned and he found himself taking a quick detour past the office after the final bells signaling school's release had rung.

"You lost me, wanna repeat that?" Kurama froze, recognizing the frustrated voice as Leiko's. It sounded like she was asking the attendance personal something.

"Well, all you need to do is follow Kai for a few blocks until you reach Ruon." The woman answering sounded pleasant and helpful. Leiko sounded confused and irrational, "What does that _mean_?!"

"… You're not too good with directions are you?"

"No shit Sherlock. Dammit, I'm still not used to this city!" Leiko seemed to be increasingly frustrated, "One more time, how do I get home?"

The woman sighed, "Sweetie, this is the fifth time I've told you, if you're not getting it now, you won't. Didn't you make a friend who lives in that direction?"

"Do I _look_ like I made a friend that lives in that direction? Fine. Thanks anyway." A second after she spoke her sour reply, Leiko stomped out of the office with a map clutched firmly in her hand, book bag slung carelessly over her shoulder. Kurama recognized this as his chance. Ruon was the avenue he turned down to get to his house, he could easily assist Leiko. Biting back hesitation and expecting her to lash out, Kurama grabbed her shoulder and called, "Deburi!" before pulling his hand back and giving her space. Unexpectedly, she instead went ridged, jumped forward and fell to the floor with an odd guttural hiss. She pushed herself onto her all fours, glaring daggers at Kurama before jumping up and grabbing him by the collar. "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!!" She growled, baring teeth. Kurama tried to pass off a chuckle as a cough and put his hand over Leiko's, looking up at her from under his lashes. "I apologize."

Leiko blinked; a blank expression covered her face and she simply stared at Kurama for a minute before she finally asked, "Are you like, a male whore or something?"

Color blossomed across Kurama's face and he responded a little more strongly than he meant, "I most certainly am _not_!!"

"Really now? You'd probably be good at it, you have that face…" She mused and grabbed him by the jaw, surprising him with her strength and forcing his head sideways. She rubbed her chin and mused, "Probably… but you seem like a goody-goody."

Kurama slapped her hand away from him. _Of all the nerve!_ Furious, he opened his mouth to retort but Leiko grabbed his face and pushed him back none too gently, saying, "Look, toots. I'm busy and unless you want something I suggest going home to mommy."

Kurama, who had fallen squarely on his ass, stood up, beyond irate, and brushed the dirt from his sleeves. "I was _going_ to say that I take a similar route to yours on my way home but-" Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure before he could lose any school merits for foul behavior. "But?" Leiko raised an eyebrow, seemingly keen on egging him on. Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tried to muster up a polite smile. "I apologize for startling you and my rude behavior. Allow me to start over; I take a similar route home to yours and heard you needed some help, so I wanted to know if you'd like me to escort you." Leiko stared doubtfully at him so, suppressing a sigh, he stuck his hand out diplomatically and added, "My name is Minamino Shuuichi by the way."

Leiko's plump lips parted slightly before her mouth downright dropped. Utterly dumbfounded, and convinced she was being punked, her eyebrows furrowed and she stated, "You're shitting me."

**Yes!!! The first chappie! I'm trying to work on my relationship and sex scenes sooooooooo what better way than this?! Hope you guys liked and PLZ PLZ review if you did!!**

**Translation note: *****(1): 'Leiko' means arrogant and 'Deburi' means devil in Japanese so her name literally means 'arrogant devil'.**


	2. Lost

"You're going the wrong way." Kurama called out for not the first, nor last time, that afternoon.

"Shut up!" Leiko shouted back, "I don't need your help! And stop following me!!"

Contradictory to her words, she took his advice and pivoted on her heel, turning left instead of right. Kurama sighed.

"As I've already explained, this is the route I take to get to my home." It was absurd how mistrusting the transfer student was; after rudely declining the redhead's invitation to walk her home, she went stomping out the door. For one crazy moment, Kurama hoped she would get lost and learn her lesson. The thought was quickly blotted out by the knowledge that, no matter what she did, she couldn't get lost. Whether Leiko liked it or not, they lived in the same direction. Kurama had no choice but to follow her. He was also too nice a person to let one of his classmates get lost if it could be prevented. Even if she was the most obstinate, ludicrous woman on the planet…

"I recall you saying you took a 'similar' route home." Leiko grumbled angrily, but Kurama's keen ears picked the sound up with ease. However, because it should've been out of the range of average human hearing, he didn't respond until she said, louder this time, "I bet you take _several_ different routes, you probably know the area so well."

Kurama noticed the hostile undertones with apprehension. They clearly stated, '_Go away_'. Exasperated, he called, "Look, Deburi, I'm just trying to help." He didn't understand why she was so willing to get lost rather than accept his help. For another crazy second, he felt strangely self-conscious. He shook his head and tried to focus on Leiko's hostile response.

"Did I _ask_ for help?!" She quickened her pace a little more, evidently hoping to lose her foxy companion, but he continued to follow her with a roll of his eyes. It was far too easy for him to maintain a human walking speed.

_Not verbally…_Kurama couldn't help but think. Her pathetic whines inside the attendance office was more than enough to show that this stony individual actually did need assistance. Rather than saying that and causing a fight he called, "No, but you do look like you could use an umbrella."

Leiko stiffened slightly. She was completely and utterly soaked, refusing to share Kurama's umbrella or come near him. She quickly yelled back, "I _like_ the rain!!"

"While I don't entirely believe you, I still don't see why we can't at least walk together." Kurama comented.

"Believe what you want!!!" Leiko sped past another intersection without bothering to see which way she was heading and a second later, Kurama passed it himself, gingerly walking around the large puddle Leiko had splashed through. If it was an attempt to show him she liked the rain, it was a poor one. He could hear her hiss angrily.

"I do believe I will." The fox answered mischievously, trying not to laugh when she subtly shook her foot.

Leiko's fist suddenly clenched in anger and, unexpectedly, she whirled around on him the second she'd crossed the street unintentionally (or perhaps not) blocking Kurama's path. He now stood at the edge of the street, forced to face the irate woman head on.

"God you're like a fucking puppy!!!" She shouted, jabbing her finger into his collarbone accusingly.

"Deburi, please understand." Kurama sighed, not wanting a fight, "I live this way too. I am not following you; I am merely going home. You are traveling the same way. You are also unsure of where exactly you are headed but I know all the streets in this vicinity. I also happen to be the only one with an umbrella; it is pouring rain and you have a heating disorder. Isn't it logical to walk together?" He spoke in a calm, deliberate voice and held his palms towards her, one hand weighed down by his black book bag, the other with his umbrella, looking like a criminal cornered by the cops. It felt ridiculous to have to explain to her at such lengths, that he was no threat and could actually be of service to her.

"No - it's - _not!_" Leiko hissed and jabbed him painfully with each syllable. On the very last jab, however, Kurama doubled over, shocked. It literally felt like she'd zapped him, or at the very least knocked the wind out of him. Startled, he staggered back slightly, grasping his chest, mind reeling with questions.

_!!!! _

It was at that precise moment that the piercing sound of rubber on cement reached the ears of the squabbling teens. A silver Chevy had just turned down the alley, going too fast in the rain and nearly hydroplaning. Water whipped up on either side of it like a dark cloak. It was easy to tell that this car was not one to follow speed limits. Startled, Leiko looked from the car to Kurama and back. She could tell at once that the driver was drunk. The car careening oddly back and fourth down the road like the pinball it so closely resembled. She felt sick. The car would come barreling past her in less than three seconds. The unsteady, swerving vehicle was sure to slam right into the spot where her strange, inquisitive classmate stood paralyzed. Perhaps it would even run her down too. It seemed the driver was driving on anything _but_ road. Even if she pulled Kurama out of the way, there was no guarantee they would be safe.

Leiko frantically looked around for something, _anything _to hide behind but there was nothing but a large stonewall behind her, completely encircling the property of what seemed to be a restaurant. Surely, that would only serve to pin them between a rock and a very hard place.

The car drew closer and closer. Leiko could feel her mind racing. There was no time to think, the car was upon them. In a flash, her hand shot out like quicksilver and she threw Kurama onto the sidewalk, the car only inches away. She did the only thing she could and pinned Kurama up against the wall, creating a human barrier between him and the car with her own body. She felt the wind whip up as the car rushed past her, the mirror grazing her hip; it felt like her bone was being torn straight out of her body. She hissed in pain.

And then it was gone, peeling down the street like a bad dream.

Kurama caught his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and scrabbling at the wall in embarrassment. Leiko was wet. Leiko was on top of him. Leiko was very well developed. _My lord_, _I can feel her…_He stopped himself, seizing up, heart racing.

Leiko didn't remove herself from him immediately. It was only after a minute or so, what felt like an eternity to Kurama, that she finally pulled back. "That driver was an asshole." She growled, running her finger through her short, wet hair. "You ok?"

"I…" Kurama faltered, casting his mind around for some explanation, eyes stopping at his feet. His hand tightened against the wall, body shaking slightly, mind racing a mile a minute, a dry taste in his mouth and his heart taking off and stopping at the same time. It was like a horrid orchestra had taken up every nerve in his body and had begun to romp about with them.

"Oy." Leiko put her hand on the wall up beside Kurama's head. He'd paralyzed himself with his active mind, trying to process too much at once. She watched him with pursed lips for a second before she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. Critically, she leaned in towards him, trying to rip an answer from his eyes. "Don't tell me you have a concussion? Your eye's aren't dilated though…"

Kurama blushed crimson, his ears burning. Why the hell did Leiko have to get so close to him? And right after he felt her… "I'm fine!" He jerked away from her quickly, voice cracking a little in panic.

Leiko bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. Obviously, he was embarrassed but it didn't seem to be about the little car incident. Deciding to give him a little space to gather his bearings, the ivory haired girl went to retrieve Kurama's items. He had dropped both his umbrella and book bag when she slammed into him. Scanning the dreary landscape, she found the umbrella lying in the middle of the road and the book bag near a gutter. As she approached the umbrella, she realized, with a groan, that the car had run over it and it was now no more than a metal, spindly mass of plastic and cloth. Regardless, she picked it up and moved to get his bag, which had now moved considerably in the stream surrounding the gutter. She gingerly reached down to pick it up, wrinkling her nose at the smell and accidentally jabbed her side with the metal wire of the crushed umbrella.

"Stupid thing." She growled and rubbed the afflicted sport. She stopped, blinked and straightened up. _So __**that's**__ why…_She thought.

Leiko found that, through the wet material her shirt had become, her breasts stuck out, the tight dry bandages that bound them slipping in the moisture. With a smirk, she swooped +down, picked up Kurama's bag, and brought it over to him.

"Oh." Kurama made a disappointed little hum in his throat. He took the broken items from her and nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Thank you."

"What?" Leiko asked immediately. Not because she hadn't heard him or because she didn't understand, but because he sounded so upset. She was going to hit him if he was disappointed he couldn't see through her shirt or some shit like that. People tender to get very perverted when they accidentally felt someone as well built as Leiko.

"No. It's nothing to worry yourself with." Kurama gingerly folded the broken umbrella under his arm and moved to walk but Leiko caught him.

"_What!?!?_" She insisted, annoyed.

He flipped a strand of wet hair out of his face and said, "This is my mother's umbrella, she'll want to know what happened and I do hate to worry her. Not to mention the assignments in math were assigned in segments of a packet Toi-sensei gave us and I had just completed mine in class. I was going to bring it home to make a study list for the upcoming test but… Maybe I should've just turned it in for early credit." He sighed.

"Wait, can't you still turn it- _oh._" Leiko caught herself, looking at the ripped and soaked bag; she knew there was no chance anything had survived. "Well… can't you just redo it? I mean, that was the only important thing in there right?"

"Sadly, no. The packet was two hundred problems, we've been working on it for weeks. Worse still, I had all my notes as well as tonight's homework in my bag. I supposed I could try to explain and turn that in for late credit as for the notes… I shudder at the thought of asking anyone other than Kaito for them and he is only in two of my classes."

"Well that just sucks ass." Leiko commented negatively. She decided she'd lay off picking on him for the moment. After all, she hadn't stopped him in the middle of the road, none of this would have happened. She sucked on her cheek and, after a moment of thought, said, "Here."

"What?" Kurama caught Leiko's book bag with a little gasp, she'd shoved it right into his stomach. Startled, he'd grasped the offending object right before it actually did any damage and thus dropped both the umbrella and his own ruined bag.

"I'll take these…" She muttered, swooped down and gathered his belongings up. When she straightened, she found a pair of bewildered green orbs staring at her so she decided to explain. "I'll admit this is kinda my fault, so you can have my bag. We have the same classes so that should at least solve the homework problem for the moment."

"But I couldn't _possibly-_" "Uh uh. No." Leiko wagged a finger in front of his face, cutting his protests short. "I wasn't gunna do my homework anyway, so I might as well donate it to a worthy cause. Now, as I was saying, you can take my bag and I'll take yours as well as this hideous thing." She held up the mangled umbrella, "You can truthfully tell your mom that you gave it to a friend; you look like the goody-goody type, it seems like something you would do so she shouldn't have trouble believing it."

"I would thank you but for that last comment." Kurama said his tone slightly steely.

Leiko fixed him with her "You're still mad I called you a male whore aren't you?"

"Not at all, in fact I'd forgotten all about that." He hissed icily and spun around. While he walked briskly away from her, he could hear the gently sloshing of her feet behind his.

They walked a little while in silence before Kurama broke down, apologized and allowed Leiko to ask him various questions about the neighborhood and its inhabitants. It was all very normal and boring in Kurama's opinion, but Leiko seemed fascinated by it.

"So what about a park? Got one of those near here?" She asked in response to a previous answer Kurama had given.

"As a matter of fact yes. It's two blocks past the train station on the North side of Meioh, but there are some bigger ones further away."

"Nice. But are they big parks? Like hiking style of New York style?"

"Most are more like New York, though they are fairly large."

"Ok, woods. A place I can actually hike?"

Kurama didn't see a point hiding knowledge she would soon find for herself, so he decided to tell her and warn her about the woods close by. "If you want to go hiking, there are some wooded regions but I wouldn't recommend going alone or without protection." He said this because he knew the area sometimes hosted demons and hoped it would be enough to keep the girl away. Naturally, she wanted to know more.

"Why?" Leiko asked.

Kurama hesitated. "People… have gone missing from that area."

"Well then, on that happy note." She said and stopped, pointed up at a large charcoal apartment complex. "This is my place."

"Ah." Kurama nodded and watched with raised eyebrows as she hurled the broken umbrella and book bag onto the second story balcony. "Was that necessary?"

"Not really." With a shrug she turned to go into the building but stopped suddenly, remembering something she'd put off at the time but decided to cash in on it now. "Oh, by the way Shuuichi, I wanted to ask you something." She spun around, an impish smile on her face.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, feeling suddenly wary.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing," She looked away as if shy; Kurama didn't buy the act for one second. However, he did, cautiously, approach her when she beckoned him with a movement of her index finger. With a smile, she closed the gap and leaned into him. He could feel her breath tickle his ear, her hand on his shoulder. "When we were… ah… _embracing,_" She said the word suggestively, breathy. Kurama shivered. "You didn't happen to _feel_ anything, did you?"

Kurama tensed and pulled back; face red, ready to try to explain himself. "I assure you I-" "Shh…" Leiko held a finger to his lips to quiet him. "It's totally fine, it's my fault for binding my boobs instead of wearing a bra." Now the red haired boy's face was hardly distinguishable from his wet locks. Did she really have to be so blunt? Couldn't she at least have the dignity to say 'breasts' or 'chest' rather than _that_? But Leiko did see anything wrong with the statement and, to his chagrin, actually went as far as to say. "Well, I supposed you do deserve a reward since you walked me home, I know I can be a bit bitchy."

Kurama would've agreed to at least half of that if she hadn't said 'bitchy' with so much _promise_. Wait. The fox's sharp mind quickly picked out that fact she said 'do' instead of 'did'. It sounded like she had yet to give him a reward, but then why bring up the unintentional contact? Just to patronize him? To embarrass him?

"I am satisfied knowing you are home, now if you excuse me." Kurama made a move to leave but Leiko's strong hand was still on his slender shoulder and she easily turned him around. Her other hand gently found its way to his face and, with the breath of a caress, made him look into her brilliant golden eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm sure this will be just as _satisfying_." Before he could make the slightest protest, Leiko's plump, sensuous pink lips came crashing down upon his own, capturing his breath. Kurama went absolutely rigid and attempted to push her off but his arms didn't seem to want to respond. His mind felt slightly fuzzy, hands going slack against Leiko's arms, which were now intertwined around his body.

Despite his attempt to keep himself withdrawn from the kiss, he could feel himself melting into it, the tension being drawn from his shoulders. Leiko's mouth was soft and fragrant; the barest taste of berries, bittersweet, clinging to her breath. His mind went slack, as did his body; putty in Leiko's apparently skilled hands. Something softer still slid across his lips; hot and moist like a summer's day. Startled, the fox tried to pull back. Was she trying to deep kiss him!? (1)

"W-_wait!_" Kurama gasped, again trying vainly to get her off. Leiko's hand tangled in his red locks and forced his mouth back onto her just as he opened his mouth in protest, leaving it vulnerable for attack. The soft, summer's day returned and forced itself into Kurama's mouth. He tried to hold back a moan as it flicked itself against his own organ. Despite his struggles, he could feel his body growing hot to the touch. The stark contrast of the cool rain on his skin made him shiver and a pleasured moan slipped out his lips as he took a gasp for air but Leiko, who was sparing him not even a moment to recover, quickly silenced it. Their mouths melded together. Lost and helpless in the situation, Kurama couldn't summon the will to move. He simply allowed his jaw to go slack as Leiko ravaged his mouth. Engaging his sensitive organ in an elaborate, skilled dance in which he had no way to follow.

Kurama's eyes suddenly snapped open and he squirmed underneath Leiko, unable to breathe or rather, he forgot how to. "S-_stop!_" He gasped, turning his head so she couldn't force him back into the kiss. But she didn't try. He could feel a wide smile spread across her face, her breath tickling his neck. He shuddered.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, running her nose along his jaw line. Fighting the sensation, Kurama answered in a barely audible tone, "Yes." He pushed on her arms to demonstrate his point.

With a smirk, she ruffled his wet hair before pulling her arms back. The whole ordeal barely lasted a minute.

With a cocky grin, Leiko commented, "Hope you liked your little reward, Boy Scout." Kurama couldn't help but think that this woman surely had no boundaries at all. At least, she had no qualms of suddenly deeping (2) her classmate. Which left the question what on earth was wrong with her?! She had just completely violated him and her only response was to raise twp bronze fingers to her forehead and mock salute him with a, "We should do this again sometime." before disappearing into the apartment complex.

Astonished, Kurama stood there, shell shocked. That was it. No proper reward like 'You want to come in and dry off?'. No. Because it's obviously better to molest your unsuspecting classmate and then leave them out in the rain as thanks. After a second or two, he finally continued on his way home, feeling slightly disconnected from his body. It dawned on him that she hadn't actually said 'thank you' but, although he hated to admit it, he doubted it would've held a candle to her physical thanks.

**Sooooooooooooooooo… Yeah… LOVE IT!!! LOVE IT YOU FOOLS!!! Oh, and if ya do, review darling I do so enjoy our little chats.**

**For those of you who don't know, a French kiss is called a 'deep kiss' in Japan**

**Because people use 'frenching' as slang I decided to use 'deeping' **


End file.
